


Missed Messages

by perceptivefics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Implied Rosemary at the very end, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perceptivefics/pseuds/perceptivefics
Summary: Snapshots of all the times Rose's mother left her phone messages and the one time Rose returned her call, plus two conversations that happened after.





	Missed Messages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChasetheSun2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheSun2/gifts).



> Written as a Tumblr challenge again, the prompt was "Q: One missed call." But because I don't do ANYTHING half-assed, instead it's like, a bunch of missed calls. The short version was posted on my blog. The long version is here.

_ Age 13 _

[Hello, you have reached Rose Lalonde. I am presently unavailable to pick up the phone. Please leave your name, your number, and a brief message stating your business, and I will return your call as soon as I am able. Thank you.]

_ Beeeep. _

“Rosie, it’s your mother! I need you to do me a favor. We’re having guests over for dinner tonight and I don’t seem to have enough flour in the pantry. Could you swing by the store on your way home and just buy a couple of the big bags of the all-purpose kind? [Distant, echoing clatters of kitchenware in the background.] Ahh, dammit! And can you also um, pick up, uhhhh a gallon of orange juice? Thanks honey! Just use the platinum card I gave you when you buy it! Love you!”

* * *

 

_ Age 16 _

[Hello, you’ve reached Rose Lalonde. I am unavailable to take your call. Leave your name, number, and a brief message and I will reply once I am able. Thank you.]

_ Beeeep. _

“Rosieee, it’s me, dear! Listen, I know you said you made plans with your friends this weekend, but I’m afraid something’s come up with work and I need you to do me a favor. You’ll have to watch your baby brother this Friday after school. I have a meeting with my agent and he wants to discuss my next film contract over dinner. And before you get snippy, I already asked your big brother, and sure as the sky is blue, he refuses to pick up his phone! So, alternatively, if you could convince  _ him  _ to watch Dave instead, then I suppose that would be fine. Honestly, I don’t care who does it, as long as it’s  _ somebody,  _ because we can’t have a toddler being home alone in the house. Okay? Mm’kay! Love you honey, kisses, bye-bye!”

* * *

 

_ Age 20 _

[You’ve reached Rose Lalonde. I am unavailable to take your call, but please leave your name, number, and a brief message. Dirk, if it’s you, I kindly ask that you refrain from leaving said message in the form of a spontaneous rap verse. And mother, don’t ramble. Thank you.]

_ Beeeep. _

[Rose’s mother’s voice is heady with alcohol. She over-enunciates her words to keep from slurring too much and speaks in a bright, enthusiastic tone. There is music and soft chatter in the background.] “Heeeeeyyyy, Happy fuckin’ New Year, honeyyy! Woooo! [She laughs.] How are you doing, baby girl? How’s - how’s college? Have you been doing alright in your classes? Getting straight A’s? Aaaahh, I bet you are, you and Dirk were always my little studious bookworms! [She giggles.] Ummm soooo, I just wanted to caaaall and I was wondering if maybe you would like to plan on coming home at the end of the month! Just for a few days, or a weekend, just - [a scoff.] - nothing too big! Dirk will be here! You could say hi to Dave! Gosh, he misses his big sister so much, he asks about you every day you know! Oh, Dirk has a boyfriend, apparently! Isn’t that exciting?! Come on it’ll be fun! We can all be a family again for the weekend! It’s been lonely in here ever since my two big birds flew the coop! Anyway, call me! I guess I shouldn’t ramble, whoops! Going on too long! Anyway, I love you Rosie! B’bye!”

* * *

 

_ Age 26 _

[You’ve reached Rose Lalonde. I am unavailable to take your call, so please leave your name, number, and a brief message. And Dirk, do restrain yourself and don’t be cryptic.]

_ Beeeep. _

[Rose’s mother’s voice is halting and awkward.] “Hi, Rose! Um, hey, listen. Uhhh. So I have some pretty important news that I think you should hear? It’s - it’s big news, honey. It’s about Dave. I… [she hesitates.] Just, um, please give me a call back, okay? Thanks hon. I love you.”

* * *

 

_ Age 27 _

[You’ve reached Rose Lalonde. I am unavailable to take your call, so please leave your name, number, and a brief message. I will return your call as soon as possible. Thank you and have a good day.]

_ Beeeep. _

“Rose? It’s me. It’s your…yeah. How are you? I hear you’re becoming quite the successful writer now! I’m so proud of you! I’m watching for your name in the New York Times, you know! [halting laughter. silence.] I, ummm…listen, [sighing] I know we haven’t spoken for a long time, but I just wanted you to know that uhh, if on the off chance that you try to contact me, I’m not going to be available to speak to for a while. Your mother’s been in a bit of a bad…spot. Lately. So I’m - I’ll be in an inpatient clinic for at least a couple of months. Do you think you could tell the boys for me? Dirk hasn’t hardly spoken a word, and I think Dave might have been asking about me, but I never seem to get any of his calls? Anyway…I’m going to call you again later with the number for the clinic. You’ll be able to speak with them for more information. And I’m going to mail you my copy of the house keys. And Rose? I love you. Tell the boys I love them, too.”

* * *

 

_ Age 29 _

[You’ve reached the voicemail of author Rose Lalonde. I am unavailable to take your call, so please leave a brief message with your name and number, and I or my publishing agent will contact you as soon as possible. Thank you.]

_ Beeeep. _

[Rose’s mother’s voice is small and unsure.] “Rose? Rosie, honey? It’s your mom again. I’m sorry to bother you with so many calls. Honestly, I don’t even know if you’re listening to my messages anymore, but I just…really wanted to talk. We haven’t spoken since that one time during rehab. Could you please just give me a call? My number’s still the same. I don’t really have any jobs lined up right now, so I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t spend  _ all  _ my money on booze! [light, nervous laughter. A groan.] I…anyway, yeah. I miss you, baby girl. Give me a ring. I love you.”

* * *

 

_ Age 32 _

[AUTOMATED MESSAGE]

[You have reached 9-1-7…X-X-X…X-X-X-X. Please leave your name. And your number. And your call will be returned at the earliest convenience. Thank you.]

_ Beeeep. _

“…Uhhh…hello. Mother. It’s Rose. You, ah - your last message said that your number was still the same, so, I’m going to presume that this is still your cell phone. I really can’t imagine you’ve changed it in the last three years. Or…ever. Believe it or not, I’ve been saving your messages. I listened to all of them, finally. I apologize for the over-extended radio silence. I have been busy with my writing. Dave and Dirk have been giving me updates, but I just…wasn’t ready to talk. About anything. My therapist says that this would be good for closure, however, so - um. I would appreciate it if you would give me a call. My number is…still the same. I have a business number as well, but this is my private line, so it shouldn’t be tied up. Ever. Mmyes. Anyways…I’ll talk to you later? [extended silence follows.] …I don’t know how to end this message…”

* * *

 

_ The Next Day _

[Rose’s personal cell phone vibrates and sings an oddly cheerful iteration of a famous dirge as its ringtone. It can hardly even be called a dirge. It cuts short after three seconds.]

Rose: Mother?

Uhm

No I Am Afraid Not

Rose:

Rose: I beg your pardon?

Im Sorry

Is This Rose Lalonde The Author?

Rose: Speaking.

Yes

I Would Just Like To Say That If Circumstances Were Different I Would Take The Time To Tell You How Much I Admire Your Work

Rose: Thank you.

Yes

However

Ah

You Appear To Have Left A Message On My Cell Phone

Where I Was Not The Intended Recipient

Rose: I’m sorry, you must be mistaken.

Rose: This is my mother’s number.

Your Mother

As In Roxy Lalonde

Rose: Yes.

The Actress

Rose: If you insist on contesting me with a miniature questionnaire about my family lineage, I’m sure they are all questions that I hope you know can easily be answered by Wikipedia.

I Am Sorry

I Am Just

Processing The Fact That My Favorite Author Accidentally Called Me Because I Somehow Ended Up With Her Mothers Old Number

This Is All Very Surreal

Rose: Ma’am, would you mind if I asked you your name?

Kanaya

Maryam

Kanaya Maryam

And I Am Not A Maam

Rose: I apologize, Kanaya. How long have you had this number?

Kanaya: Gosh Im Not Sure Really

Kanaya: It Must Have Been At Least A Year By Now

Rose: I see. That is…unexpected.

Kanaya: I Apologize

Kanaya: I Know This Is Not The News You Were Hoping To Hear

Kanaya: Whatever You Were Calling About It Sounded Quite Pertinent

Rose: You listened to my message?

Kanaya: Well

Kanaya: I Sort Of Had To

Kanaya: Because I Did Not Know Right Away Who Was Calling

Kanaya: But I Did Not Listen To The Entire Thing If That Helps

Rose: It is of slight comfort, I suppose.

Rose: I hope you will forgive a bit of mystery about the matter. It is a very private situation and I don’t particularly feel like sharing it with a stranger.

Kanaya: I Understand

Kanaya: Again I Apologize For Being The Bearer Of Bad News

Kanaya: But I Figured It Would Be Better To Tell You So You Wouldnt Keep Leaving Your Messages On The Wrong Phone

Rose: Yes. That would defeat the entire purpose of trying to contact her. I can’t very well pour the blackened depths of my shrewd and shackled heart into the ether to a woman I barely know.

Kanaya:

Kanaya: Yes That Would Be Bad

Kanaya: May I Ask If You Have A Different Means Of Contacting Her

Rose: One of my brothers must have her new number. This is just a small bump in the road, provided she hasn’t died.

Kanaya: Ummm

Rose: That was a spot of dark humor. Sorry.

Rose: I’m sure that my mother isn’t dead. If she were, the press would be all over it. She’s just hiding. She always did have a knack for only letting the tabloids snap pictures of her when the lighting was just right on her good side.

Rose: Anyway, I can try to sweet-talk her new number out of one of them. If the older one won’t give it to me, the younger one will, with enough pestering.

Kanaya: I See

Kanaya: Then I Wish You Luck In Contacting Her

Rose: Thank you.

Kanaya: Is There Anything I Could Do To Assist

Kanaya: I Know The Answer Is Likely No But

Rose: Please don’t mistake my courteous manner for an invitation to further conversation.

Rose: And no, I doubt there is anything you can do. Mother and I have been…very complicated for a very long time.

Kanaya: Sorry

Kanaya: I Just Thought I Would Offer

Kanaya: Then After You Hang Up I Am Going To Contact My Provider And Ask Them To Change My Number

Kanaya: Might Make It Easier For You To

Rose: Wait.

Kanaya: Yes

Rose:

Rose: It is possible that, after I’ve contacted her, perhaps I will consider calling this number again.

Kanaya: Wait

Kanaya: What

Rose: I know what I said.

Rose: So…would you mind…not calling your provider?

Kanaya:

Rose: If you don’t hear back from me within a few days, you are free to do whatever you like with the number. I’m not going to make you hold onto it forever.

Rose: I just…

Rose: We’ll call it spontaneity.

Rose: Mother always said I should be more spontaneous.

Kanaya: Alright

Kanaya: I Will Keep The Number Then

Rose: Thank you, Kanaya.

Rose: And thank you for your help.

Kanaya: You Are Quite Welcome

Kanaya: Although You Say I Can Do Very Little And I Feel Like I Havent Done Much Of Anything Really

Rose: You prevented me from pursuing a pointless wild goose chase.

Rose: That is more than I ever had the courage to do.

Rose: So from my perspective, I should rephrase that you have actually been very helpful indeed, and I appreciate it.

Kanaya: Oh

Kanaya: I Feel Like I Am Missing Some Background Information There But

Kanaya: I Will Trust Your Statement And Take It As Truth

Rose: Have a good day, Kanaya.

Kanaya: Thank You

Kanaya: You As Well

[The call with Kanaya ends. Five seconds later, it dials another number.]

Dirk: Yeah sis.

Rose: You have some explaining to do.

Dirk: Finally cracked after your last therapy session, huh.

Rose: You never told me she changed her number.

Dirk: You never fucking called her back. What did you think she was going to do? She dropped that number like three years ago. She didn’t think you were ever gonna call.

Dirk: Hell, I never thought you were gonna call.

Rose: Would you just tell me the number already? I would think you of all people would be more encouraging of me. I am trying. I will not be foiled in my earnest attempts at making amends by a silly string of numbers. If you won't do it, Dave will. And if he won't, there's always the White Pages.

Dirk:

Rose: Dirk, please. She talks to you. Dave avoids bringing her up around me, but I know he talks to her, too.

Dirk: Hang up and I’ll text it to you.

Rose: Thank you.

Dirk: Don’t fuck it up. Tell her I said that.

Rose: I appreciate it.


End file.
